Absconding Sorrow
by profiler120
Summary: Daylight usually proved monsters to be figments of the imagination, but this time it was showing her what had been there all the time. [NarKagSess]
1. Maybe I Know

****

Absconding Sorrow 

Prologue: Maybe I Know

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Naraku/Kagome (main), Sesshoumaru/Kagome (secondary – main sequel pairing), Inuyasha/Kagome (minor) 

Genre: Romance/General 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, characters, names, etc used without permission. 

Credits: "Maybe I know" is a song by Lesley Gore. You should listen to it, great song. ^_^

* * *

. . . Maybe I know that he's been a cheatin'. . . 

Kagome sighed dropping her book into her bag. He canceled again. She swallowed hard tilting her head forward slightly turning her eyes down to avoid meeting anyone's gaze. How much longer could this go on? __

  
. . . Maybe I know that he's been untrue . . .

She picked her head up as she headed out. The crowds were thinning by this time. She'd hung out for a bit in Senaka-san's classroom before she'd come out here in the hall. 

But her charismatic professor wasn't on her mind today where he might have been usually. No, today her thoughts drifted to him again. __

  
. . .But what can I do. . .

Her boyfriend. The guy she'd been with for the past couple years. His name was Masaharu Inuyasha. She hadn't immediately fallen in love with him. It wasn't love at first sight. There weren't sparks that flew or anything. Nothing like that. 

They'd met through a friend of his, Miroku something or other, when he'd groped her on a street corner. She'd whirled around ready to kill and mistakenly thought Inuyasha was the culprit. 

They hadn't fallen in love after that either. No, the path to their relationship was a bit of a rocky one. They'd been reluctant friends for a long time, it seemed before anything had developed'. Of course, she hadn't known then. __

  
. . .I hear them whispering when I walk by. . .

She hadn't known about the bewitching beauty in Inuyasha's past. The unattainable perfection that embodied Yamada Kikyo. The woman that under different circumstances might have been her twin. __

  
. . .He's gonna break her heart and make her cry. . .

Everything she knew of Kikyo she'd discovered through Sango mostly. Sango was the off and on girlfriend of Miroku, the guy who'd groped her on that street corner so long ago. Sango had known Kikyo distantly through her relationship with Inuyasha because she'd been dating Miroku at the time.__

  
. . .I know it's me they're talking about. . .

She was everything Kagome wasn't. She was beautiful, smart, a trained miko, and a masterful archer. She was an improved version of Kagome and the news had crushed her. __

  
. . .I bet they all think I'll never find out. . .

Kikyo had moved away though, several years ago. So for a while, she'd just let it go and tried to be happy with Inuyasha, trying to pretend she was the same happy girl she'd been before. _  
_

. . .My friends are telling me that he's no good. . .

Trying to pretend she wasn't wondering if the only reason he was with her was because of Kikyo. Wondering if every touch, every glance, every kiss was really for the Kikyo he'd lost. She'd let it all go. She'd let it slide. She moved on believing herself obsessed with it and chided herself. __

  
. . .He isn't treating me the way he should. . .

She'd finally believed herself to be over it until six months ago. Six months! She could hardly believe she'd tolerated it this long. Six long months ago things had started to change. __

  
. . .He really loves me that's all I can say. . .

Inuyasha had started canceling. He'd begun to shift dates around, changing times, and once or twice had failed to show entirely. He called less, much less than he had before and often seemed distracted. She'd ignored it. He was busy, she told herself. Busy. __

  
. . .Before my tears fall I just walk away. . .

Then Miroku and Sango had started acting strangely too. They began to encourage her to break it off, to find someone with more time for her. She deserved better than Inuyasha, they'd said. They'd said everything except the truth. They'd told her all but that which was really going on. They hadn't so much as breathed _her_ name, but it wasn't necessary. _Others had._ _  
  
. . .Ohh but maybe I know that he's been a cheatin'. . ._

So she'd looked. She'd researched. She'd had her close friends at school find out everything they could about Yamada Kikyo'. When the news came that she'd moved back to town, she hadn't been totally surprised, but she'd been hurt. __

  
. . .Maybe I know that he's been untrue. . .

All the old doubts resurfaced. Her torturous subconscious had whispered to her each day you're nothing but her replacement'. Then after Kikyo it had twisted it in her gut a different way. He has her now, he's only keeping you around as a backup'. 

It hurt, but it was true. __

  
. . .But what can I do. . .

She knew it. She stayed anyway. __

  
. . .Deep down inside he loves me. . .

Six long months of it were about to come to an end. Six months of unhappiness, doubt, suspicion, fear __

  
. . .Though he may run around. . .

Still yet there was someone else. One other person that had warned of her Inuyasha, and it was by far the most surprising. She'd never forget it, that day. That rainy day. __

  
. . .Deep down inside he loves me. . .

They were supposed to be meeting at his house. Despite the fact it was raining, he hadn't called to cancel so she assumed the plans were still on. She'd gone to his house, only to find Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother, was the only person home. 

He'd allowed her in without a word and left her there in the doorway. She waited an hour, alone, in that corridor. She paced, she sat, she shifted, anything to keep busy. 

Then he suddenly appeared again. At first she hadn't noticed him, but then when she turned in her pacing she saw him in all his strangely effeminate glory leaning against the doorframe. He silently motioned her to him, and led her up a set of stairs. __

  
. . .Some day he'll settle down. . .

She followed silently. He led her to an upstairs window at the back of the house. He stopped, pushing her in front of him toward the window. She'd stared out of the wet glass confused.

"What am I-"

He pressed her forward again, flush against the frame, his body against hers. He dipped his head. 

"The gazebo," he whispered, running his hands down her shoulders to rest on her waist. 

It was hard to think with him touching her, but her blood ran cold when she spotted the gazebo, and the people in it. 

Inuyasha and a dark haired female locked in a passionate embrace. It had to be Kikyo even though she couldn't really tell from where she was standing. 

_  
. . .He really loves me that's all I can say. . ._

The gentle pressure of his hands tightened suddenly, convulsively as he turned her around. He pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers with a frenzy that confused her, but hadn't kept her from responding. 

She returned the feverous passion shamelessly, clinging to him like some lovesick puppy. But the moment had ended abruptly when he yanked back from her, pushing her unceremoniously toward the door. __

  
. . .Before my tears fall I just walk away. . .

She'd left. The memory remained through. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to like her, but sometimes he seemed perplexed about it. _  
  
. . .Ohh but maybe I know that he's been a cheatin'. . ._

She shook her head, pushing aside the memory. Now she had other things to do. She believed Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo and her simultaneously. Sesshoumaru had shown her as much, but a shadow of doubt remained. What if that wasn't Kikyo? What if it was someone else? __

  
. . .Maybe I know that he's been untrue. . .

What did it even matter _who_ it was, only that he was cheating, she told herself. __

  
. . .But what can I do. . .  


But it did matter. It mattered a lot. She had to know with her own eyes, up close. She had to know if everything had been a lie. If from the very beginning he'd wanted her because of Kikyo.

As she reached the shrine stairs she turned her gaze up at the overcast sky. It had been thundering all the way home, and rain couldn't be far off. She walked across the courtyard sadly, lost in thought as she had been all day. 

When she reached the stairs her unhappiness had melted in light of her anger. 

Jerk. Selfish. Uncaring. Simple-minded fool. Immature. Greedy. What had she ever seen in him? 

She threw open the door stomping inside. She was done being the victim. She was done pretending and fooling herself into believing things that weren't true. She would go tomorrow like she planned. She'd catch him, she'd talk to him, and it was over. 

He could have the little bitch he wanted so badly from his past. He could have her forever. She 

Her anger suddenly left her. She felt like a popped balloon. 

She 

She would be left alone to wander through the mess she'd allowed him to make of her life. But it had to be done. 

Tomorrow, she determined. Tomorrow was the beginning of a new life. One without her beloved Inuyasha. 

* * *

-End Prologue. 

Author's Notes: This was written _after_ Chapter One, so they'll both sort of be opening' chapters. After I heard the song "Maybe I know" earlier by Lesley Gore, I just had to write something with it, and this story fit perfectly. 

This story's chapters are half the length I normally write, but I plan on it being a relatively short story. ^_^ Keyword: "plan". I haven't actually finished this, but I'm close. 


	2. The Mistake

Absconding Sorrow

Part One – "The Mistake" 

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 (language)

Genre: Romance/General (Maybe angst later I'm not sure.)

Pairing: - Naraku/Kagome, Kagome/Sesshoumaru

__

Important note: There's a story by Anne-Twilight called "Promise Me Love" (which you should read). The similarities between this chapter and her beginning bothered me even though I've revised it a hundred times. ^_^ 

* * *

Kagome stared into her bag dispassionately. Her final class was over, and here she was staring into her book packed bag looking for her chap stick because her lips were dry and bothering her. She silently cheered as she found the troublesome item pulling it from her bag triumphantly. She stopped cold however realizing her Professor was watching her silent little victory dance, and blushed, smiling awkwardly.

"Eh... hi." 

He nodded in greeting, still watching. 

"I'm sorry Senaka-sensei, am I disturbing you?"

She looked around. It was only her and him in the abandoned classroom.

"No," his smooth, melodic voice reached her ears. He was a bit odd, somewhat reclusive in that he never liked to stray from his classroom, but he was gorgeous. A beautiful flow of dark wavy hair tumbled down his back, with ruby red eyes and a sexy smile. 

She responded with a small smile and forced her eyes away as she popped off the cap and grabbed a small mirror to apply her tinted lip-gloss. More of an effort than she really needed, but... he was watching her and she was nervous. Plus it gave her something to do with her eyes, otherwise they'd be staring right back at him, and she hated staring at him. It made her quiver uncomfortably.

She slid the cap back on and foolishly tossed the small container back into the abyss of her bag. It would be another hassle finding it later, but she didn't want to think about it right now. Right now she wanted to get away from her Professor's intense gaze and start thinking about what she was going to do about this Inuyasha and Kikyo mess. She collected her things and pulled herself to her feet.

"See you later Senaka-sensei!"

She flashed him a smile and walked out, but his eyes were on her the entire way. Sometimes it made her uneasy, the way he stared. Other times it was more than flattering because of her little crush on him. Today however she needed to concentrate.

"Until then, Higurashi." His deep voiced followed her to the doorway, and seemed to resonate within her even when she had long gone down the hall.

She had plans to meet up with Inuyasha later on in the afternoon but she'd canceled them so she could spy on him. She'd heard from her friend Sango, on numerous occasions that Inuyasha was seeing his old girlfriend Kikyo behind her back. She knew Sango wouldn't lie to her but she was pushing herself to see it with her own eyes. She sighed heavily. Let the drama begin, she thought. 

* * *

She would always be the first to tell you life was beautiful. She would smile and laugh and comfort you when you felt bad. But now, as she sat staring across the coffee bar she felt her hopes dashed. She felt as though she'd been shoved over a rocky ledge and was falling hard to the ground below. _Her beloved. _

The man she believed to be her beloved was here with another woman. Yet she couldn't be surprised, or even shocked because she'd known. She suspected it all along but hadn't wanted to think about it, she sighed heavily dropping her head. That meant then that it was over. She would have to leave Inuyasha and he would be free to date the other woman, Yamada Kikyo. She laughed bitterly at herself. She even knew her name. Wasn't she pathetic? Spending all these months with him knowing the reason behind every canceled date and late appearance was because of her. 

Here she was, Higurashi Kagome, the perpetual optimist feeling sorry for herself. She, the perfect college student, the perfect daughter, the perfect friend, and the perfect sister. Everything, apparently, _but_ the perfect girlfriend. 

She looked up when someone approached her table, and without acknowledgement or permission sat down across from her. She looked up meeting beautiful gold eyes. Eyes she'd peered into and seen in her dreams again and again. The eyes of her beloved's older brother, the man she'd secretly adored from the moment she'd set eyes upon him. She stuttered nervously. "S-Sesshoumaru..."

Why was he sitting with her? Her silly crush on him was not returned, of that she was painfully aware. He did not care for her company and often went out of his way to avoid her. 

"Good evening, Kagome."

She glanced around. "Are you lost?"

A ridiculous question, Masaharu Sesshoumaru would _never _get lost and even if he did he wouldn't admit it. Least of all to her.

He turned his eyes across the cafe toward his younger brother and the woman across from him.

"Finally wised up, did you?"

"Go away," she growled. "I don't need you, of all people, hanging over me right now." Her mood took a sharp swing down a dark alley at the comment. "I can see, I don't need you in my face telling me how stupid I am. Don't you think I know that?" 

He scoffed. "You waited all these months just to see this? Just to confirm your little suspicions and tiny fears, and now it's just too much for you? I am surprised, not even you usually fall so low." 

She shook her head. "It's none of your business... " 

He turned his head to the windows. "But what can you expect a mutt to know of quality when it is before him?" 

She looked up, but his eyes were to the windows, not on her. They remained there for some time, even after Inuyasha and Kikyo had gone. Sesshoumaru took it upon himself to order one for her of everything he'd ordered for himself. They were mostly silent, enjoying the stillness of each other's company. Occasionally he spoke, usually something degrading of Inuyasha, and she suspected it was done for her benefit. 

"I don't know what you're doing, but thank you."

He barely spared her a glance, keeping his eyes turned to the windows. 

* * *

Kagome groaned, she could hear birds chirping. She opened her eyes, it was dim, almost dark, it must be just before dawn, she reasoned. Beside her she could hear the soft breathing of another figure and as she moved she felt the heat of a bare body beside her own and her memory returned completely. 

His firm body pressed up against hers, his lips on her lips, the feel of his body over hers. He had not asked her if she wanted to stop, but she realized sullenly she had never given him reason to. She had simply gone along with his advances, strange as they were to her and this is where it had gotten her. 

She felt her eyes well up with tears and then spill over. First thing in the morning and she was crying. Beside her he shifted.

"Really... if you were going to cry wouldn't last night have been more appropriate?" 

He sat up and she slapped him. "How dare you?!" 

His eyes hardened. "How dare I? I did not _force _you to do anything. I will not be blamed because you made a decision you now regard as a mistake." He growled.

More tears fell. 

'How could she' she asked herself. Her first lover, was... _him_? She hadn't even the excuse of being drunk. The strongest thing to pass her lips last night had been green tea.

How could this man who had been so gentle with her the night before be such a fiend? Daylight usually proved monsters to be figments of the imagination, but this time it was showing her what had been there all the time. 

A depthless well of tears bubbled over and her eyes fell closed. How could she have done this? Why, of all people, had she ended up in Sesshoumaru's bed? The one person who had never in her experience been nice to her? 

She heard the sheets rustle and the weight of the bed shift as he stood. She brought the material up to cover her face; she didn't want to see him. 

She could hear the definite sounds of dressing, but didn't dare to raise her head even as they stopped. She didn't even want to see him looking at her.

"The day is young, I'm sure even you have things to be doing Higurashi. Do not linger long in my room."

He, thankfully, left moments later. She wanted to sink into the ground and die. This was so humiliating. Not only had she lowered his opinion of her, she'd lowered it for herself too. 

She was just barely able to stave off hysterical sobs. She almost threw herself from the bed searching for her clothes, pulling them on. There was no way she could walk downstairs. They would know she'd been here. Sesshoumaru's father, his wife... and of course, Inuyasha. 

She eyed the window. She was on the second story, but there was a roof just below her. Desperate and out of her mind with embarrassment and regret she threw open the window and before she could change her mind... jumped.

* * *

She was many things, but she had never considered herself stupid. Now as she sat, staring across the restaurant she wondered why she hadn't done anything about this before today. She'd had her suspicions, she'd even confronted him, but in the end she'd accepted the lies knowingly. 

She'd even known who the woman was, Yamada Kikyo, his infamous ex-girlfriend. She'd known and ignored it, but she couldn't do that anymore. Not with people beginning to talk about her. She couldn't stomach being the subject of rumors, and piteous stares. Today would be the hardest day or her life, because today she was going to leave the one she loved. 

Nothing had ever been so difficult. Waiting, and dreading the three o'clock hour. Waiting for him to show up and flash her a smile that no longer was for her. She could never be convinced it was, and now she doubted it ever had been. Her heart broke a little further as each minute ticked by, and Inuyasha didn't show up.

Wouldn't that be funny, she thought bitterly. Inuyasha canceling on her break-up meeting because of Kikyo. 

Her legs still hurt from jumping out of Sesshoumaru's window this morning. She'd landed on the roof just below and then from there to the ground but she'd been extremely lucky she didn't break something. That would've been even worse. First sleeping with her boyfriend's brother, then trying to sneak out only to break her ankle and _get caught_ trying to sneak away. She sighed heavily. She didn't even want to think about that. 

Finally, ten agonizing minutes past three, the doors chimed open and his familiar figure came into view. He sauntered over, smiling in his usual way and sat down across from her. He didn't have a clue, she thought. He sat across from her content with his deception, probably congratulating himself on fooling her so long and so well. 

His little charade ceased to matter today. Today she would no longer be his fool. Him and Kikyo probably had a good time joking about her stupidity, how she ever thought he could love her, and yet her heart whispered 'he still comes back to you'. 

She ruthlessly turned on her traitorous heart, wanting to slash at the offending voice that was her own. She forced herself to smile and quietly ordered another cup of tea. She'd had so many already trying to calm her nerves. She had just been about to switch over to coffee when he arrived.

"What's up?" 

"Nothing," she replied, tearing her gaze away and out the window. He would notice her strange quietness.

"Anything wrong?" 

"We can't see each other anymore."

She didn't know what she was doing; her mouth was getting ahead of her brain.

"I've been lying to you." 

'You're lying to someone', her heart whispered again.

"What?" He looked surprised. "What about?"

"I've been seeing someone else." 

Another lie. Why couldn't she just tell him the truth? He was a liar and deserved to be slow roasted in hell for hurting her. But she couldn't say that. 

"Who?" He immediately straightened up, looking jealous. 

"Your brother, Sesshoumaru. I-I couldn't come out with you last night because I was with him." 

She had cancelled on him last night so that she could spy on him. That was how she'd ended up with stupid Sesshoumaru in the first place. So it wasn't a total lie. 

She could see it, the fury in his eyes. It almost made her happy he was jealous, but she squelched it. "He told me he was going to a meeting!" 

Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha's older half brother, apparently they had different mothers. Sesshoumaru had lived with his mother most of his life but had recently moved in with his father after taking a job at his company. That's how she'd met him. Recently as in two years past. 

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to like her, which was why last night was all the more confusing. Nor did he seem to like anyone else related to Inuyasha. She guessed it was some kind of resentment over his parent's divorce and Inuyasha's mother or something like that. She'd never dare to ask.

If she could just pull this off ... 

Fate however decided to lend a hand, as someone unwanted strode up behind her and into Inuyasha's view.

"You bastard!" 

She turned and immediately paled seeing the stoic older brother. He merely raised a brow at his younger brother's antics.

"What's your problem, now?" He asked, his tone disinterested.

His gaze drifted to her, momentarily before flitting back to his brother. Apparently she was not worth the effort. That hurt more than it should have, she told herself. She wanted nothing to do with him, she really didn't. But no one else could cut you open so painfully like he could. 

"You lying bastard, I knew you couldn't be trusted! Going to a meeting, yeah right! You've been screwing around with Kagome the whole time haven't you?"

The look on Sesshoumaru's face _almost_ bespoke of innocence. "Excuse me?" 

"She told me all about it!" He pointed accusingly at me. "I should've known."

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome who was being strangely silent. 

"What business is it of yours who I spend my nights with?"

Inuyasha seemed to go red with anger, turning toward her. "You slept with him!?" 

"Don't try changing this into something it isn't, I regret what happened between me and him. I made a mistake, I'm admitting it, but you've done the same thing to me for months, and _lied_ to my face about it. Well you don't have to anymore. Kikyo can have you, we're done."

She began walking away, somewhat proud of herself when she stopped. 

"Come by the shrine and pick up the stuff you left there, if you don't come this afternoon, it goes in the trash." 

The two brothers simply watched in silence as she walked off.

She'd done it, she thought. It hurt, it was humiliating with Sesshoumaru showing up, but it was over. She was free. Free to wallow through her pain alone. She'd find someone else; she wasn't worried about being alone forever. For now, it was painful and would be for a long while. 

* * *

[End chapter one.]

Author's Notes: I could've posted this sooner but chapter 6 is a real killer. I seem to have lost the idea I had for this and that's not good at all.

I've momentarily stopped writing it because Naraku was going OOC overboard and drowning.


	3. The Result

Absconding Sorrow

Part Two – "The Result" 

* * *

Author: profiler120

Email: profiler120@hotmail.com

Rating: PG/PG-13

Pairing: Naraku/Kagome/Sesshoumaru

Genre: Romance/General 

Author's Notes: I thought I'd update this, it's just been sitting around. I haven't made any progress though, so I'm hoping maybe a review or two will inspire me. ^_^

* * *

"About time the girl finally broke off with you."

Gold eyes met in a fierce clash. "What the hell are you still doing here? You're the last person I want to be anywhere near me. Aren't I 'polluting your air space'?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I'm surprised you remembered such a big word. So, _brother,_ how does it feel to be caught?"

"Shut up, go away!" Inuyasha snapped before turning and presumably going after her. 

Sesshoumaru followed suit, out the door with his tea in hand. Outside he could see his brother storming off, apparently back to the house. He knew for a fact 'the shrine' where she lived was in the other direction. 

He found himself wandering that way, if only to get away from Inuyasha. His brother's temperamental moods annoyed him. He technically had work to be doing but he didn't feel like going back to it now. 

The girl, Higurashi Kagome, was her name. She'd been dating his brother for almost two years now. Or had been, he corrected himself. Their first meeting hadn't been the best. They'd met quite accidentally in the local park. She had sneaked up on him and pelted him with a juice filled balloon. His attitude soured toward her immediately, and he felt justified in that assessment. 

She'd showered him with apologizes claiming she thought he had been his stupid half brother, but then it was too late. She might have redeemed herself with the apology, but mistaking him for Inuyasha was an unforgivable offense. 

Last night... well. He had no excuse for last night. He'd seen her at the cafe watching his brother and his other girlfriend enjoy the evening. She looked so crushed he had to come over, he felt drawn in. His insulting remarks toward Inuyasha seemed to cheer her up, which surprisingly cheered him up as well. Higurashi Kagome was not a girl made for anything but smiles. 

It did not excuse his actions when it came to her during the latter part of the evening. Spending an hour or so degrading his brother was one thing, taking the girl back to his room was quite another and yet he'd done just that. He did get overly hormonal on occasion from cutting himself off from people so much, but she was not the right person for slaking his lusts. Not that it had mattered, apparently.

He'd still taken her. She'd told him she was a virgin and he'd gone ahead anyway. Now he wanted to royally thrash himself for doing it. He did not however regret it as much as _she _did. That was blatantly apparent. She could barely look at him. He wondered if she'd ever be able to again. 

But to his surprise she had admitted it all to Inuyasha. She'd been honest in the face of being shamed for her actions and he was grudgingly respectful of such honesty. He didn't despise her; after all, he'd gone to bed with her. Kagome was a magnetic person, people were drawn to her. *He* was drawn to her, even if he didn't want to admit it. He didn't even _want_ to be drawn to her; he simply couldn't help it and disliked her all the more for it.

He found her along the way. He hadn't wanted to, he just stumbled upon her. She was leaning back against the trunk of a tree, crying. They weren't hysterical sobs, but quiet broken tears that bespoke of pain. He felt sorry for her. He almost felt responsible for what had happened, although it was in no way his fault that Inuyasha was cheating on her. She'd known for months, she'd known and he knew she'd known.

"Go away Sesshoumaru. There's no magic words to make me feel better and if there were _you_ of all people, wouldn't know them." She snapped a vicious tone to her usually melodious sounding voice.

"How do you know that? I soothed you last night, did I not?"

He hadn't intended to bring that up and almost wished he hadn't. He was almost doing a lot of things today.

Her head shot up. "'Soothe me' is that what you call it? _Please_! You caused me twice as many problems as I had before. Did it ever occur to you I might be pregnant?"

The comment caused the air between them to suddenly chill. He had not thought of that possibility until now. Damn her for scattering his thoughts this way. She was right, last night had been a mistake of monstrous proportions. He did not need a child, nor did she. He reached toward her, and with a rough jerk she was on her feet, stumbling along beside him.

He alternated between watching her and the path in front of him. 

"If you are pregnant I will not shirk my responsibilities as a parent." 

He had no other choice. He wouldn't let it ruin his life, but nor would he allow his irresponsibility to ruin the life of an innocent child. He did not want his potential child to grow up like he had, with parents that were at war with one another. If it were so... if it were so than he would make her his. They would be family, whether she wanted it or not. He had no doubts she could be persuaded it was the right course of action. For now however, he prayed silently she wasn't pregnant and that this would all blow over. 

* * * *

She broke. Tears spilled over uncontrollably. The figures in the room with her watched silently. Her life was over. It had been just short of three months now - there could be no question about it. She was pregnant. How was she going to finish college? What about her plans to see the world? 

"It'll be all right Kagome." Her mother tried in vain to reassure her. 

She shook her head weakly, unwilling to be consoled. It wouldn't be all right. Her doctor rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. She pushed her away, sliding off the table.

"I want to go home now." 

The walk home was short and silent. Neither Kagome nor her mother spoke. She couldn't be more ashamed; her mother must think her the most disappointing thing on the planet. How could she have allowed this to happen?

"Kagome... I don't wish to pry, but what about the father?"

She sighed heavily. "What about him?"

"Are you going to tell him? I know Inuyasha is a bit high strung but-"

"It's not Inuyasha," she replied brokenly, her eyes bubbling with tears. "It... was his brother. I can't believe this! When did I turn into an idiot and start making stupid mistakes?"

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Kagome. Everyone makes mistakes, it is the human nature."

"But Mom... I'm pregnant! How can you _make_ a bigger mistake?" 

"Inuyasha's brother?" Her mother mused. "His name was... Sesshoumaru?" 

"Right." 

"Well, this Sesshoumaru then, are you going to tell him?"

"Absolutely not! The last time I talked to that guy, he basically said if I was pregnant he would 'take responsibility' that probably means marrying me and I hate that guy!"

She stopped suddenly realizing what she'd said. Sure she hated him, she'd slept with him. What was wrong with her? 

"Oh, my life is over... how could I do this to myself? Self-sabotage! I'm an idiot!"

"Calm down, Kagome. We'll work it out, don't worry." 

Kagome stared back at her mother, more tears spilling over. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be a disappointment to you. I didn't... mean for this to happen..." She bit her lip nervously.

Her mother smiled warmly, wrapping her arms around her daughters trembling shoulders. "Some of the best things in life can be things we never asked for." 

* * * *

Her watched her, his favorite pupil. The model of perfection that strode each day into his classroom and gazed at him from the front row. Her spectacular eyes tracing his every movement, ears picking up every word. He almost wished she were a bad student so that he could fail her and make her take his course again. 

Today, however, his little joy was distracted. Her eyes were not so keenly focused on him as they should have been, and she had taken again to biting her lip, a nervous habit. He was happy when the class drew to it's close and he was able to beckon her to him after the other students had gone.

In response she slowed, gathering her things, waiting for everyone else to filter out before she approached the podium.

"Yes, Professor?" 

"Is there something worrying you, Higurashi? You are one of my best, it troubles me to know you might have some difficulties, anything with your workload?"

She smiled, falteringly. It caught his attention. There _was_ something bothering her. Something important. "No, I'm all right."

"Are you certain? If there's anything I can do to be of assistance to you..." he trailed off as her eyes drifted toward the doorway, narrowing as though to focus on something. 

He turned his own gaze to the doorway, and was surprised to see one of the school's main benefactor's son standing there. 

"Excuse me, Professor Senaka, is Higurashi finished here?"

Sesshoumaru strode into the room with all the confidence and authority as if he owned the place. Kagome, he noted, had turned her gaze to the floor. Well now, wasn't that interesting? 

"Oh... did you need to speak with Senaka-sensei, I can go -"

Naraku scoffed. "Hardly. Masaharu-san here does not take any of my classes."

Kagome turned her gaze back to Naraku, smiling weakly. "I should go, I promised Souta I would come to his soccer game today, but thank you Professor."

She stepped past Sesshoumaru, who turned, immediately falling into step behind her.

. . .

"Kagome," he called out, voice soft but commanding. 

She slowed but didn't stop. "What? I have to get home." 

He followed, drawing many curious stares. Kagome was silent, pushing through the crowds to the door and stepping out, Sesshoumaru behind her. 

Before she could walk off he gripped her elbow, pulling her off toward the green. Kagome scowled, but remained soundless, quietly whispering encouragement's to herself. She could do this. She could. Her confidence dimmed, however, when he pushed her back against the bark of a tree well away from anyone else in hearing range.

"What do you want?" She finally asked, keeping her stare steady.

"Have you found anything out?" 

"About what?" 

He growled. "Are you pregnant or not?"

"I don't know."

"You haven't gone to the doctor? You could have at least bought one of those little tests at the market."

"Shut up," she sighed. "Stop meddling in my business. I have enough stress right now without you _bothering_ me." 

She pushed away from the tree as though to leave. He reached out, snagging the back of her collar pulling her back, and snaking an arm around her shoulders. He leaned down, leveling his mouth with her ear. 

"Like it or not, if you're pregnant, **you're mine**, _Higurashi_." 

She scoffed, pulling herself out of his arms. "I don't think so. I wouldn't want my child to become afflicted to whatever nasty germ you Masaharu males seem to carry." She spat. 

He pulled her back to him _again_ looping his arms around her loosely. "Would you really force the child to grow up without a father?" 

He laced his fingers gently through her hair, pressing her against him ignoring the stares they were receiving. 

"I don't think you're much of a father figure, Sesshoumaru. He'd be better off without you."

He drew back away from her, startling her when she could clearly see emotions simmering in those molten eyes. He stared down at her, mouth twisted into a frown. "This from the woman who could not even please Inuyasha so that he had to go find a duplicate?" He paused. "Or, maybe you were not even that, but a flawed replacement for Kikyo." 

Crushed. She could feel her entire being crumbling from within. It felt like he struck her with a sledgehammer. She had thought those things on her own without him reiterating them to her. But she could take this, she could bear the pain, she thought, still staring up at him. 

She stepped past him silently picking up the bag of books she'd dropped at the base of the tree. "Yeah well, life's like that I guess." She replied as she walked away. 

She had barely made it back to the sidewalk before the tears that had been flowing within her the last few days, escaped once more. She couldn't stop them, and made no attempt to, but she was saved the embarrassment of not being bogged down with hysterical sobs. She reached the main doors and turned into the building, not wanting to be outside until _he_ left.

She stepped in past the main doors, and then through the lobby doors into the beige colored abandoned halls. Classrooms, some open, some closed lined the halls. She walked down the hall, away from the office where the receptionists were sitting behind the glass wall. Farther down she sighed heavily, pressing back against the wall. 

"Higurashi?" 

She looked up, automatically wiping away her tears. "Oh, Senaka-sensei."

The tall, dark haired male approached, ruby colored eyes steady on her figure. 

"You are troubled after all." He stated, staring down at her, setting a hand on her shoulder. "Come..." 

She allowed herself to be led away. 

"Anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head weakly. "No.. But thank you. I'll be all right."

"Does this have anything to do with Masaharu?" He asked quietly.

She hung her head, saying nothing and they merely continued on. 

He sighed. "I'll take you home." 

* * * *

"I don't really want to but... I guess I don't have much of a choice anymore. I can't... I can't go back with Sesshoumaru there. He'll find out sooner or later and I don't want him in my life. It's selfish and unfair but... Oh, mama, am I being awful?"

"You're just hurting now." The older woman replied, setting a steaming cup of tea before her daughter. "Maybe you should get away for a while, think things out. Everything will be okay. You always choose the correct path Kagome, because that's the type of person you are."

Kagome sighed, dropping her head, resting it on her hands. "I guess I'll... go to the school and settle my affairs then." 

Her mother nodded glancing at the watch. "How many classes have you already missed?"

"Two," Kagome muttered.

"Finish your tea and get dressed. You might as well get up and moving. No use in moping around all day." The woman smiled, standing to collect her breakfast dishes, the only left on the table and took them to the sink.

Kagome remained, languishing a few minutes, thinking about her future. Who knew where she was going with her life now... 

* * *

[End chapter two]


	4. The Change

Absconding Sorrow

Part Three – "The Change"

* * *

Author: profiler120

Pairing: Naraku/Kagome

Genre: Romance/General

* * *

He wasn't supposed to have a favorite. He was supposed to be objective and fair, but human nature was flawed. She in her perfect, beautiful, kindness had enthralled him. He looked up, almost as though he sensed her presence, a satisfied grin turning up on his lips. She had missed his class today, to his disappointment, and yet here she was. Her approach was slow, as though perhaps she was nervous about addressing him.

"Senaka-sensei?"

"Higurashi," he drawled, turning himself to face her.

"I came to tell you, I won't be finishing your class."

His vision seemed to darken, eyes narrowing slightly in severe displeasure. "Why is that?"

She sighed heavily. "Problems have arisen that will prevent me from attending for… at least a year, maybe more."

"Problems such as what?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet to tower over her. He shouldn't have asked, it wasn't polite. He didn't care.

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, I'd rather not say."

"Where is your drop slip?"

She handed him the paper she'd tensely folded. He took the offered sheet, scrawling his name across the instructor's signature line and left it at its place on his desk. He stared down at the paper.

"You're no longer my student, Higurashi."

"No Sir…" she sedately agreed.

He swung his gaze back up at her, stepping away from the desk and resolutely toward her, startling her when he reached for her. His hand looped around one slender wrist, tugging her forward against him. She gasped, eyes widening in pure shock, perhaps horror, but he could care less of that as well.

He pulled to her to him, crushing his lips against hers. He had to feel her. He had to touch her. He had to taste her.

She was his obsession.

She was his daily hypnotic fix.

What was he going to do without her? His favorite _former_ pupil was soft and yielding to his touch. He drew back slightly, his breath mingling with hers. She even smelled good. Everything … everything about her was perfect. So perfectly formed to him.

For him.

Her eyes were wide, and surprised, but not disgusted. She didn't tear herself away from him, or bring a hand up to slap him. She remained in his arms just staring.

He drew away further, however, when her eyes filled with tears. Did she feel betrayed by his touching her? Why was she crying?

Without warning she threw herself into his arms, overflowing with sobs. He tightened the ring his arms made around her, sliding his hands in her silken locks unable to resist touching her.

"Higurashi…" he whispered.

"My life is over," she whimpered. "I'm an idiot and my life is over."

Well, that was promising, he thought.

She really felt quite heavenly. Her hair was soft and slipped through his fingers, tantalizing him with her pleasant scent. A light, airy perfume drifted up from the column of her neck. He pulled himself down from his personal high when her voice caught him again. He missed the first few words.

"… pregnant. I don't know what to do."

He couldn't have been more shocked had she thrown cold water in his pants, replete with ice cubes for effect. He repeated slowly.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded against his clothing.

"And the father?"

"What about him?" She asked.

"Does he know?"

"Are you crazy? There's no way I'm telling that controlling jerk! Then my life _really_ would be over!"

"Who is he?" _Masaharu Sesshoumaru_, he thought darkly. It had to be that pompous ass that touched her. He was showing an unusual amount of interest in her, plus he'd found her crying after she'd gone off with him. Naraku scowled.

His perfect little obsession now tainted by the news of her pregnancy and obvious lack of virtue. But, he could use this. Perhaps this was more of a godsend then even he realized at the moment.

Quickly discarding the malicious grin, he continued to console her, offering useless words of comfort trying to prolong her stay with him like this. All too soon, however, she gathered up her things and left him, but not before gracing him with a beautiful smile.

In the jumble of pointless conversation they'd carried on in those short few minutes she'd revealed something interesting. Something beyond promising. She expressed a desire to move to a new place.

He felt the grin slide back into place. Simple matter really, change his plans to suit her desires and his own, and then manipulate her into them.

He stood, proceeding back to his desk. The day was looking up already.

* * *

Sesshoumaru scowled. It had been almost four months now, and she didn't have the decency to inform him of her status? He wasn't about to let it slip, it was too important. He waited for her after her final class with Senaka, but she didn't appear. After all the students filtered out, he peered inside. She wasn't there. Senaka was working at his desk, apparently oblivious of his presence at the door.

He sighed inaudibly. She wasn't at school today then. He'd just go to her house. She wasn't getting away, plain as that. He would have his answer, and she was going to give it to him. He proceeded outside to the car dropping his books in the front seat. This car was his only treasure. He'd bought it himself. He'd had to after his family's wealth had been squandered away, he thought somewhat bitterly thinking back to his stepmother and then thinking even more critically of his own mother. The stuck up bitch that had abandoned him to the care of his father and his new flame, the woman he'd eventually marry. The woman that ultimately brought about his father's fall from wealth, whether she meant to or not.

The Higurashi Shrine was relatively close, a couple miles outside the city. A short drive once you managed to _get_ out of the city, traffic was a typical hindrance, especially at this time of day. Once arrived at his destination he scaled the stairs quickly. He allowed himself a quick once over of the shrine grounds and admitted to himself it was quite nice.

The house he sought was at the rear of the property, he realized, slipping past the old shrine keeper, probably some relative of hers. Reaching the house he knocked and waited impatiently for an answer. At last, the door slid open and a woman smiled warmly at him.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" Her head was tilted just so to the side in a curious gesture, hands folded down by her apron.

"I'm looking for Higurashi Kagome."

The woman smiled. "And you are?"

"Masaharu Sesshoumaru."

"Oh! So _you're_ Masaharu-san, I'm quite surprised, please come in."

He followed her inside, peering around for Kagome, but there was no sign of her.

"She told you about me?" He heard himself inquire.

"She told me Inuyasha had a brother, that's about it."

"Is Kagome here?"

She nodded. "She's in her room, she hasn't been feeling well this week."

Did the woman know? Was Kagome pregnant and pretending to be ill? Was she lying to him? Or… maybe Kagome was just sick.

"May I see her?"

The look that came over her face made him falter. "If I tell her you're here, she will not want to see you, so just go ahead up. Her doorway has a little plaque with her name."

He did just that.

He followed the stairs up and sure enough her door was in plain view. He walked to it, raising a hand to knock and waiting for her response. After several terse moments she called out.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open, his appearance clearly startling her if the gasp was any indication coupled with her shocked expression. It quickly darkened, however.

"What are you doing at my house?" She all but demanded.

"Coming to get my answers," he snapped in reply, pushing the door closed roughly.

She sat up in her bed and took interesting note of her bunny printed pajamas. Not what he would have thought she slept in but after that night several months ago whenever he thought about her sleeping, he preferred to think of her wearing … well… nothing.

She groaned in apparent disappointment. "I don't feel well, can you come back next week?"

He frowned. "One question doesn't take that long to answer."

"I'm not accepting questions at this time," she chirped. "Thank you for coming."

She dove under her blankets, but he went after her. He found himself kneeling, knees on either side of her hips as he forcibly yanked the blanket away.

"I don't have time for games."

"You're the one jumping in bed with me."

He resisted frowning again. She was trying to avoid the subject. If the answer was 'no' she simply would have said so. Probably shouted it in his face before she ordered him to get away from her.

They hadn't really gotten along before, but things had never been this shaky between them. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, as though he disgusted her. Him, Masaharu Sesshoumaru, disgusting a female, the notion was ridiculous. Yet it seemed to be true.

He leaned forward, the tips of their noses touching.

"You're pregnant," he declared assuredly. If he were wrong, she wouldn't hesitate to correct him. Rather than shouts, however, he watched her eyes fill with tears and her struggles suddenly cease. His eyes dropped closed, forehead coming to rest against hers.

He pulled away from her, standing and turning his gaze to the windows. Well, that settled that. All he needed to do then was make the arrangements. He'd already started a thing or two, he suspected a bit because of her attitude. Wanting so desperately to stay away from him and all.

"Get up, we're having a talk with your mother."

"Like hell we are, get out of my house!"

He spared her a glance. Was this really the best idea? Was making a home with this woman who was so hostile toward him really a good idea? What if the child was damaged because of her – no… he was relatively certain he could tame her. Provided he could keep her mouth shut for a while, and he had a thing or two that could accomplish that as well.

"It was not a request," he snapped. "Five minutes, and I come after you."

He swept from the room and headed downstairs to wait.

. . .

More tears bubbled in her eyes. Today couldn't get any worse, could it? She pulled herself out of bed, not bothering to dress, just grabbing a robe, and pulling it on, leaving it untied. It wasn't as though she wasn't decent or anything, she was wearing her favorite bunny print pant set pajamas. She'd had them for forever it seemed. She really should get rid of them though. Especially with the look that had crossed Sesshoumaru's face when he'd seen them. Had she been less upset at seeing him she would probably have been embarrassed.

She pulled her door open heading toward the kitchen where she could already hear his voice. Rather than entering, she plopped softly back against the wall just outside the room and listened.

Sesshoumaru. The guy she'd had a crush on from the moment she'd met. Yet the thought of him now made her stomach turn sour and uneasy. She didn't want to do this. She could barely meet his eyes. How could she do this? How could she marry him? Someone she had a crush on sure, but she didn't _love_ him. She was certain she didn't want to marry him.

She hung her head despairingly. What could she do?

Pulling herself away from the wall she rounded the corner and stepped into the kitchen. Her mother was seated across from Sesshoumaru sipping tea as though it were the most natural thing in the world, smiling at him as though he were already her son-in-law.

"Ah, Kagome. We've been waiting for you. Come, sit down, and rest."

"I'm not going to break," she grumbled quietly.

Her mother merely smiled. "I remember when I was pregnant for the first time," she said, her eyes taking on a reflective glaze.

Kagome grumbled again, but her mother hushed her with a sharp look.

Sesshoumaru barely spared her a glance as he launched into a short, but confident speech on how things would proceed. First and foremost of which, he said, would be the wedding. Afterwards, living arrangements and all the little details would be worked out later.

Kagome shot him a nasty glare as though to say 'I'm not going to make it that easy'. He returned the cold stare as though to reply 'give it your best shot, you don't stand a chance against me'.

Her mother offered him to stay for dinner, which he declined to Kagome's relief. He rose and left quietly. Kagome snubbed him, refusing to see him to the door, refusing even to bid him a polite 'goodbye', which earned her another sharp glance from her mother.

Several minutes later the woman returned to the kitchen, surprisingly enough with a smile.

"He's charming."

"Sesshoumaru is _not_ charming." She was tempted to tell her mother just how 'charming' Sesshoumaru could be. All but telling her to 'get out' of his room after the morning they'd ended up sleeping together. Sure, _charming_, she thought bitterly.

She would throw herself into a pit of snakes before she married that block of ice. Maybe it was her damaged pride from the Kikyo comment. Maybe it was how much his cold treatment of her after their night together had hurt her. Maybe it was just because he seemed to show no regard for her at all after sleeping with her. Whatever it was, she didn't care. Let Sesshoumaru sleep alone, she thought bitterly, he damn well wasn't sleeping with her.

She grinned maliciously at the thought.

"I can't believe you think he's 'charming'," Kagome muttered standing up.

"How many young men would be so straight forward and responsible about this? Think now Kagome, he's doing what's best for both of you."

"We aren't living a hundred years ago! 'Charming' little Sesshoumaru can force his attentions on someone else, but I'm not making the same mistake twice. Screw him!"

"Kagome!"

"I refuse to marry him. I don't care _what _he says or thinks about it."

Her mother sighed as though the situation was useless to pursue further and Kagome knew the conversation was over. She stood and hauled herself back up to her room. She'd been wrong. The day _could_ get worse.

* * *

His grin couldn't get any wider. The man in front of him seemed to shrink away from the sight of him.

"Are you absolutely certain of this?"

"Yes, sir I'm positive. The property goes up for sale next month if the back property taxes are not paid."

"Next month? What if you had a buyer right now? Willing to pay the complete amount?"

The man shifted, but looked contemplative. "I'd have to check with my superiors, but it may be possible. We're fairly certain the Higurashi's will be unable to pay the balance since they are currently seeking an extension. I will find out if you like. May I have your name and number?"

"Senaka Naraku," the dark haired man replied, a set of numbers following his name. "Please get back to me as soon as possible. I have business in other parts of the country and I want to leave as quickly as possible."

He stood towering over the diminutive government representative. Naraku pulled the door of the office open stepping out into the bustling city building lobby. Nothing could wipe the grin off his face. In a few days his plan would be set into motion, Kagome would be his, and they would be skipping town together.

He could hardly wait to spend endless hours with her spread over a bed of sand, the ocean breeze rustling through their hair. Oceanfront indeed. They were heading for the coast. He smiled as he made his way to his car. She, Higurashi Kagome, was the only woman for him. The playboy Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance.

* * *

[End Chapter Three.]

Author's Notes: This story really needs revised. Come chapter 6 it's really lacking a lot of details and skips too many scenes.

Ah, hello people. I've been away a while. But I'm going to buy myself some new IY episodes, and (hopefully) finish all these things off.

**"In Terms of a Shadow**" and **"Prisoner, My Prisoner**", both final chapters, are currently dead. It'll be a little while longer wait on those. I'm in a very Naraku mood lately.

"**The Incomplete**" now has 3 chapters. And I will be continuing "**The Day the Flowers Bloomed Black"** soon, hopefully, also.

Anyway, I noticed for 3 chapters this story had 95 reviews, and the thought rather made me smile. So, thank you to everyone who bothered with leaving your opinion. It means a lot to me.


	5. The Move

**Absconding Sorrows**

**Part Five: The Move**

* * *

Author: Profiler120/TamashaToko

E-mail: PG-13

Pairing: Nar/Kag

Genre: Romance/General

* * *

**Note: **Tamasha Toko here, I have taken up the job of finishing this fanfic since I have had the time and craving to do so. Profiler120 will still highly receive credit since both part five and part six were mostly done by her, and I will also being ending the story as she intended.

* * *

He stood on the sidewalk in front of the shrine waiting for her. He, someone who answered to nobody unless there was something in it for him, waited for her. Where was she off to anyways? It had come to his attention that she dropped out of school, so she should have been home. 

He sighed inaudibly; he wasn't looking forward to this meeting.

She was a mistake, and that should have been all. He should have left her watching Inuyasha cheat in front of her in her own pool of misery, but she was no longer that same pathetic woman to him. It was as though she did something to him. Something that attracted him and repelled him in a way he didn't like but couldn't stop. It didn't matter now though. His child was in her stomach and he would be responsible despite what she wanted. Their stupidity led them to this, and they would both undergo the punishment.

Finally, he spotted her. Both her hands were carrying bags; clothing bags with designer names on the front. She had spoiled herself, and to him that meant something had to be out of place. She wasn't the kind to spend more money than she needed on material goods.

He reached, slipping the handles out of her grip easily taking her unnecessary burden.

"Hey Sesshoumaru."

Her voice, for once, didn't drop in disappointment at seeing him, but it wasn't cheerful either.

"Sesshoumaru we need to talk."

They both sat down on the shrine stairs as evening approached. He didn't object when her hand glided over the surface of his. Something had to be wrong. Kagome suddenly getting semi-affectionate had to precede only the worst.

"I have been thinking about things. We're very different people Sesshoumaru."

That much was obvious.

"I really don't know much about you really. I always thought you were striving to make a place in life for yourself where you could look down on everyone and finally have the power to squash those people that annoyed you and well…I'm not that kind of person. I'll never have that kind of life either, and I don't want to stop you from doing it."

Well, her perception of him was interesting. It seemed cruel to think of him as such a snob, but still interesting for there were a few annoying people and details he would enjoy crushing at this point in his life.

"A small hindrance, you will prevent me from doing nothing."

It sounded worse than he intended but he wasn't taking it back. She didn't look at all fazed by the remark anyway.

"I don't know. You seem to be the type made for parties, models, and huge estates. Me and the baby would probably compromise that."

If only she wasn't so compelling to him, because if she wasn't she would only bring disgust. She actually believed he would abandon his child to drink and socialize with sluts. This would have been easier if Inuyasha would have disappeared and he got to her first.

"What happened between you and me was a mistake, but it doesn't have to ruin our lives."

"You insist upon not having me then?"

She was now squeezing his hand.

"I wish I could be more like you."

"I believe you have labeled me as a jerk before all this."

"Yes, but I admire your strength of character. You never back down from a challenge. This time though, you have to let it go. Let me go. In a few years you will meet your goals and then if you still feel responsible or whatever have your people look me up. I'll be around."

She released his hand; leaning forward she pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Your mother agreed upon my marriage offer Higurashi."

"I know, but she really has no say when it comes down to it. In order to be a good dedicated mother I have to secure a bit of happiness for myself before committing to my new responsibilities. That's something she would probably be able to agree with. Just have faith."

"In what?" he growled.

"In whatever will bring you peace. See ya Sesshoumaru."

She then left him with nothing more than a sickening feeling. He should have been content with this arrangement. She just released him from his obligations guilt free, but it didn't matter. The feeling only seemed to intensify.

She had dismissed him. This girl from an average household who had nothing in common with him had him chinked. Nothing in their previous encounters had struck him like this one had. It hadn't…hurt.

He walked away noting he hadn't hurt in years. He hadn't allowed anything remotely close to him, successfully cutting off the feeling he so loathed. But Kagome…

She had dismissed him. Kagome didn't want him. It haunted him.

Of course Kagome hadn't been staring, but she somehow knew Sesshoumaru was gone. Knowing him it was only temporary, but she had to hope he would do otherwise.

That Naraku showed signs of having a twisted mind set by seizing her family's property, but the point was he did it for her. In a warped sort of way it was kind of sweet. Obviously sweet enough for him to believe he had the grounds to propose to her, and obviously sweet enough for her to accept.

It was hard to admit her quick and careless act to her mother, but Naraku took care of that as well. He wasn't happy about being labeled as her former teacher, so he established what his relationship to her was. After it was known throughout the household that the two were engaged he announced another item of interest that both frightened and excited her.

They would elope in Kyoto to escape drama Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could cause if word got to them. Not only would they have a quick paperwork wedding there but he also had a house there waiting for them.

His black luxurious car that seemed to match his personality as parked outside ready to take her away from home for good. He told her to pack lightly so all she loaded in the trunk were her new clothes she spent all her savings on. Money she had once saved for schoolbooks and birthday gifts for Inuyasha that could measure up to his expensive lifestyle, but all that seemed like a lifetime ago. She was against such spending but he urged her to wanting to only see his wife in the finest.

He confronted her after she used unnecessary force to slam the trunk closed.

"Smile. You always act as though I'm going to harpoon you."

She gave him the girlish giggle he had been expecting even though it was forced.

"Well, maybe not 'harpoon' me. There's just a bit too much going on. I need to rest."

He reached, pulling her to him wrapping her in a warm embrace. "Whatever you want Kagome, you shall have."

"I don't want anything but a place I can go relax and sort out my life. I'm an emotional wreck."

"The best kind of wreck."

She usually wouldn't explain everything going on in her mind or make it sound as though she needed to be pitied, but she knew it brought her fiancée joy to know she was troubled and needed him.

"You're a strange guy."

His light chuckle was amusing to her ears.

"Ready?"

"Check! I am ready. I don't know what it is, I suddenly…I feel excited about going. It's almost a twisted adventure. Could you do one thing for me though, Naraku?"

"Hmm?"

She turned to him, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Make me love you."

He tipped a hand under her chin turning her face up to him and running a finger down her throat gently. "Like no one else. Say your goodbyes, our destination is several hours away and I want you to see it before nightfall."

She nodded.

Naraku was possessive and jealous, and at the same time obsessed with pleasing her. Anything she wanted, he got her. He hadn't been exaggerating in the least. He'd stopped four times to get her something to eat, now there was so much of it that it piled around her feet making her uncomfortable. Plus the drink bottles, blanket, and pillow- he had really gone all out. It was hard to feel bitter toward someone who was being so…giving.

He wasn't so bad, but she didn't love him and she didn't want to marry him. She was beginning to believe a miracle wouldn't help that, but yet she didn't think about the other male she had the option to marry just a few weeks ago.

Rather than speak they listened to the radio. He surprised her by turning on a station with bright bouncy songs that seemed to be so opposite his character.

"Do you listen to this stuff?"

"I don't listen to the radio." He replied his eyes scanning the road.

Of course he didn't. He turned it on just for her.

"Were you dating Masaharu Sesshoumaru?"

"No."

She didn't want to lie to her fiancée; well it really wasn't a lie since she never dated him, but his question caught her off guard. He already knew it was Sesshoumaru's child she was carrying; but he didn't need to know she conceived while dating the youngest Masaharu son.

"It was just a little mistake."

The ocean was beautiful where Naraku stopped the car and they would be living on the beach next to it. The nice breeze blew her hair back as she stared at it all in absolute wonder.

When he reminded her once again that this would be their home he watched her face light before smirking himself. He wasn't even her teacher for more than a few months, but yet she had him entrapped.

He'd always been of the mindset that women were a dime a dozen. If you had one, you've had them all, but that didn't apply to his Kagome. No woman would ever be equal to her in his eyes again.

He led her to the door, unlocking their three-bedroom, one-bathroom, one-story, house that she would be committing herself to.

She was ready to explore, reminding Naraku of a pet puppy discovering it's surroundings. He shook his head wanting to save that image for later.

"There is no furniture." Her melodic voice reported.

He grinned. "I sold it."

"You sold your furniture?" she turned her puzzled gaze to him.

He motioned towards a few furniture catalogs lying next to his suitcases that were brought over prior to the engagement. "You'll need something to do."

"Me decorate the place? What if I used an ugly shade of brown to paint the walls and then splattered it with pink polka dots? I could have an atrocious sense of style."

He chuckled as though she had amused him before leaving the matter unaddressed. He just found interest in watching her peer around the bare wooden hall floors and into the tatami lined room next to him.

The wind picked up rattling against the house, and that's when he noticed her wrap her arms around her chest, hugging herself. He closed the bedroom door behind them before continuing to watch her. His little fiancée was afraid of storms. She looked so sweet and vulnerable…

He felt his body stirring at the sight of her.

"_Make me love you," _her words replayed in his head.

He found himself smiling, creeping closer as thunder rolled overhead and the wind exponentially increased. She stepped back, looking around her as though she expected the walls protecting her from the dangers of the outside world were mere seconds from crumbling under the force of the winds.

She was just like a scared little pet.

**His** little frightened pet.

The front windows were open; he could smell the rain blowing in the breeze.

He moved in closer sweeping his arms around her.

"Kagome." He whispered huskily.

She breathed in sharply, a dainty feminine gasp as she became aware of the change in his demeanor. He loosed his hold around her and she turned, casting her eyes up at him. He leaned down, brushing his lips to hers.

Kagome swallowed hard as her moved more boldly toward her. Around her the wind continued to batter the house adding to her discomfort. In front of her Naraku loomed dangerously. His ruby colored eyes seemed to smolder with their own intensity. The wall came up solidly behind her as she found herself backed against it.

Dark thoughts began running through her head about his hands holding her down, a vicious snarl across his face, her whimpering-

He reached for her and she instinctively flinched away, but he caught her, grasping her thin wrist. Surprisingly enough his grip was loose, and guiding. He pulled her weakly and she stumbled along behind him.

After a step or two he let go, and she fell upon a plain simple futon that labeled this cold room as the master bedroom. Once that registered she stared up helplessly at a smirking Naraku.


	6. The Step

Absconding Sorrow

_Part Six: The Step_

* * *

Author: Profiler120/TamashaToko

Author Notes: Once again Profiler120 was the one who wrote most of this chapter, all I did was add a paragraph or two and did a bit of the ending, but next time this poor little Tamasha will be all on her own, so be gentle.

* * *

Kagome woke to a darkened room and sweat slicked skin. The place beside her was still occupied by a slumbering Naraku, laid flat out on his stomach, dark locks pooling over the bedding.

He looked so serene and disturbingly beautiful, his hair with almost kinky waves spread out over the linens and pale skin.

She sat up, pulling off white color linens away from her over-heated skin. The dim room was humid and she could almost feel the sweet in the air. She stood up slowly, not wanting to wake Naraku, but he didn't stir. Grabbing the white robes she'd spotted earlier hanging on the back of the door; she slipped out of the room into the hall.

She felt her way along the hall toward a back room, thankful the air was cooler. She stopped at the sink and leaned against the counter, looking out the small window above the sink. Spotting the little latch, she reached for it and pulled it open, more than a little relieved when a cool breeze swept in, touching her hands, sweeping up her arms and caressing her face gently.

She sighed contentedly.

She hadn't been terrified, but she'd been significantly worried. He looked so dangerous, those dark eyes glinting at her. Of course, her fears had been unfounded. He had surprised her again, being uncharacteristically sweet, loving almost.

He had gone off to work now, but she could still remember the feel of his sweat glossed body next to hers. It would be his first day at the new campus. She couldn't remember him rising and leaving her that morning but she really wasn't thinking of it. They didn't have to play the traditional role of awaking at the same time in the morning to bid each other a good day, and every time she thought about that she felt relieved, because those were the kind of roles she would have been expected to play with Sesshoumaru.

She pulled herself up slowly for the second time now ready to join the waking world for good, pushing the sheets away. Her clothes were still out…_in his car!_ Naraku had taken her clothes to work with him!?

Her clothes had been placed in the back seat, so he must have known they were there before driving off. He probably did it for amusement, Naraku was the kind who liked to play games sometimes.

She frowned reaching for the clothes she'd discarded last night. They would have to do for the moment. She pulled them on and moved to the door. What to do now? Explore?

She nodded determinately. She would explore her new residence. She was as excited about the concept as much as she dreaded it. She felt free and trapped all at the same time, it was really quite unpleasant, to be caught between emotions the way she presently was.

Everything was moving so quickly. One day she was agonizing over Inuyasha, the next she was in bed with his brother, only to end up pregnant and then in bed with her professor.

She frowned. She didn't like the way that sounded?

What on earth was she supposed to do now?

It then finally hit her. She was married now, and he had told her she didn't have to worry about money; meaning she was a homemaker. She had to serve her husband and care for the house, and when not doing that she could always find a project. Doing a jigsaw puzzle would kill some time.

* * *

It was wrong. It was inexplicably selfish and crude of him. How could he ever have allowed her to darken his sight the way she had? He wouldn't take any of her nonsensical chatter.

It had been a month. An agonizingly painful month. A month without her. He chided himself for sounding love sick, he didn't love her at all even if he was helplessly attracted to her.

Even if that wasn't a factor she was still carrying _his_ child. He rushed up the shrine stairs, determined to 'right his wrong' and make this all work.

It could.

It could work.

She could love him, he…he…he would make her love him. Whether or not he loved her well…maybe loving her would be enough.

"Hello!"

He looked up at the chirped voice and saw a woman standing by the house waving. Waving…at him? He approached wordlessly only to be smiled at warmly.

"May I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for Kagome."

She nodded.

"I have some news for you…I wish Kagome would have done this herself, but I couldn't stop her from making decisions the way she has."

The woman immediately set him on guard. He steeled himself for whatever bit of bad news he was about to get. What had that stupid girl done now? She…she hadn't gotten an abortion had she? She wouldn't really…

"Kagome has moved to Kyoto with her new husband."

That stupid girl indeed! He offered her the world, and she chose someone else.

After only thinking about her for the past month, he took the time to find all the information out about her that he could. Inuyasha had been her only romantic interest since middle school, so whomever she chose she couldn't have known that well. Did she even care about the welfare of that child? Denying it it's own father to have another, who obviously had problems if that person was willing to wed a pregnant Kagome so quickly.

"Husband." he was forced to not out loud. "She wouldn't marry _me_ but she married _someone else_?"

He snarled, angry.

She nodded solemnly. "I'll tell you about it, if you'd like to come inside."

He wasn't sure what to do at first, but ultimately went inside following her to a small, comfortable sitting room.

"Kagome decided quite suddenly to accept a marriage proposal by her former instructor, Senaka Naraku. She left with him a few weeks ago. They are now settled in Kyoto where he teaches at a new university and Kagome waits for the baby to be born."

So that professor was the one who proposed? She-**How dare she?** That was why she'd wanted him to move on? So she could accept a proposal from a teacher?

"Do you have her address?"

The woman jumped at his voice; apparently, he'd startled her out of her quiet reverie.

She nodded. "Of course."

It took a minute or two of fumbling through her address book but she ultimately found it and scribbled it onto a piece of paper. He examined the small slip silently before thanking her and leaving. He had classes for several more days but he could make the trip next Monday.

* * *

Living with Naraku was…just short of horrible.

He was pleasant enough when he was around but when he wasn't, she was all alone. She'd discovered that first day the closest she was getting to the beach when he wasn't home was the window.

The doors were locked. **All of them**. She was hardly about to sneak out of her own house window, at least, not that first day. She'd discovered a week later she couldn't _get _out the windows. Even if she could she scolded herself for trying something that might end up hurting the baby.

She'd brought it up at dinner once. It was hard to explain her need to be outside, so she tried telling him her chores would be more efficient if she could run to the stores and such in the afternoon instead of him wasting his precious paper grading time to accompany her.

When he said that he liked shopping with her and such she said flat out that there were issues with keeping her locked instead like an animal, but that conversation had taken place the night she was given the diamond ring.

Since their wedding had been nothing special he bought it for her just incase she had any regrets about it.

The curse of getting such a great gift was that it was hard to show anything but affection after receiving it, but the next night when she brought her imprisonment up again she was given another gift, and then another the next time…

Finally the gifts had stopped. Naraku didn't care anymore when she would bring it up and would just dismiss her. She was a prisoner in her own home that was that.

It had only been a month and two weeks. Two…she couldn't even think of an adjective to describe it. How did she feel about it? She was married to Senaka Naraku, and five months pregnant with Masaharu Sesshoumaru's baby. How did she get involved with situations like this?

She sighed heavily.

She had never really been much of a domestic person and certainly not a cook, but now she had a husband and she cooked for him. It wasn't an easy transition really and she had faced her creations many nights red faced with embarrassment. Naraku had taken it a in stride though, smirking off her dishes, before sweeping her out the door to get something out.

It was strange and exciting though, to be brooding over something boiling away at the stove and then swept back into a passionate embrace. Naraku liked to sneak up behind her…and…eh…_fondle_ her. She guessed that was the right word.

When not with her and not working, he was closed off in a side room. He read a lot or stared out into the ocean over the horizon. She'd wondered often what he thought about; she'd asked him once or twice. He had merely replied evasively asking her what she saw staring out at the ocean. She'd give him a silly reply and somehow they ended up running down the beach.

Was she happy? It was a question that posed her often. Her mother asked, and she'd said yes. Other family members had asked in letters since she was now quite a distance away. Even when it was not someone else asking, she asked herself.

She was getting rounder, but maybe it wasn't as notable a she thought it was. She sat up in her bed as she heard the phone ring and reached for the cordless by her- _their_ bed.

"Hello?" she murmured expecting it to be her mother like it always was when she wanted updates or just to talk.

"Kagome."

The voice thoroughly chilled her and she bundled up in her blankets. Naraku's scent lingered in the bed with her. The thought of Naraku and her in that bed was a sudden, heavy weight on her.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed. How did he do that? Make her feel hot and bothered and shamed all at the same time when saying nothing but her name.

"I came to the door fifteen minutes ago Higurashi, why didn't you answer?"

"Y-you did? Why? I mean, I was asleep. What on earth are you even doing in this town?"

He scoffed. "You know perfectly well I'm looking for you. You're mother told me you've gotten married."

"Yeah," she muttered. It had been harder than she thought it would be at first. Sleeping with Naraku, he was a virtual stranger to her. She'd only known him in class and now speaking to Sesshoumaru she was struck with the glaring differences between them.

She'd gone to bed with Sesshoumaru willingly. Sesshoumaru had been gentle, guiding and encouraging whereas Naraku was stiff and demanding. He was also rough, something she couldn't quite get used to, but she deserved it for getting herself into this situation that she couldn't get out of.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't violently guard her this way. But she didn't have a choice. She was married now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am sorry it all happened this way. I really am. I don't know how this happened, everything is so messed up." She felt tears but bit them back not wanting Sesshoumaru to hear them in her voice.

"Spare me."

By that she guessed he was not swayed by her words before continuing on about how Naraku was chosen over him. He sounded resentful and insulted. A wound to his pride, she thought bitterly.

"It wasn't a matter of choosing someone else over you. You simply weren't an option." She replied. "I wish you would have been though."

He snorted. "All that nonsense trying to get rid of me so easily. How fitting."

Kagome hung her head not willing to explain. "What did you call for?"

"You have my child; don't think for a moment that I will leave you alone."

"Please don't!" She almost choked on the words. "Just stay away. It will only make things harder."

"You dare to tell me I can't see my own child!?"

"Sess-" she attempted to speak, but he cut her off.

"It's fortunate then that I have no intention of paying any regard to your opinion."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he had already hung up. She ended the call and tossed the phone to the side of the bed. Maybe when the baby was born things could get better.

Yeah right.

She could hope, but she knew, deep down, things would only get worse.

* * *

"He was here?"

Kagome hadn't previously bothered to look up, but did so at the venomous tone in his voice.

"I guess. I was in the bedroom all day so I didn't hear anyone knocking – but he said he was when he called."

At first she had no intention of calling of him, but Sesshoumaru's name had come up the caller ID on both phones. The one on the cordless could have easily have been erased, but the other phone was in Naraku's private office. His _locked_ office, the man was insanely paranoid.

"What did he want?"

Kagome marked the page of her book with a sigh. "The same annoying Sesshoumaru talk – 'you're carrying my child, you can't get away that easy'. He hung up on me before I warn him to stay away again, jerk."

He smirked, but not the somewhat amused twitch of the lips she was used to seeing. This one was dangerous, and not a part of the Naraku who use to teach her. That look somehow diminished any kind of façade he was wearing before. The true monster of this story had now been revealed.

He walked behind the chair Kagome had been sitting in moved his fingers through her ebony locks once more enjoying his pet. "Do you fear me?"

"Do I-" she was pretending as though she didn't hear his devious question when the answer was a yes.

"You know Masaharu would be an unwelcome guest here, so don't disappoint me."

There never was an answer to his question, but things were obvious now. If she disobeyed him all her fears of him would be realized.

Yeah she had been right. Nothing was going to get better.

* * *

NOTICE: Future updates to this story will be posted under its new author Tamasha Toko. Please see my profile for her link or use the author search provided by 


End file.
